Mirai Nikki: C0D3 3RR0R
by Psychosis of a Yandere Fox
Summary: The death game the survival game the game to become god has begun once again but more things changes change more they stay the same Kotori a loner has found her way in to the game she knows she can't survive not with out the help of another player but she has visions and feelings that this all has happened before is there a secret behind the world and game?


okay er hello to you this well obviously my future diary FF and this does got a plot and it is long like i just wrote chapter 6 and it was 7 pages long on paper so i hope you'll enjoy the length of the storys and forgive if there are some gaps (like there is in the actual future diary) and yes you'll see stuff that isnt pure japanese culuture or norm as im splashing a bit of american stuff in well I'll shut the hell up one thing before you start reading be advised this does have mature heavy language and nudity so M-M+ -Yandere4ever

Chapter 1 4th and 3rd

" _Because I love you you crazy bitch!" "Hum...love...desperation...want no need...hope...only one this is why 3 worlds were nearly third was only saved because the answer was clear to insure there was a second seems I found a interesting solution to the next"_ A silhouetted figure said watching what would seem like reruns to a tv program but actually they were real events of the past " _NO! YUNO! NO!"_ The figure placed a finger on his chin much its face was covered by dark shadows and a hood." _I see no matter what it does seem love can triumph even time and space the cruel reality...hum well i think that is true the two will act as they did before many should"_ It thought as it stood up almost seemingly to float above the went to a door which opened automatically and inside was a locked chest. It undid the lock and to the normal eye there layed 12 phones It picked one up and examined it and placed a hand up to the screen and large bright light shown blinding the room out.

" _Damn it come on ring you stupid bell so i can get the hell out of here"_ Kotori thought tapping her pencil rapidly on the desk watching the clock that read 15:09:48. Kotori a 10th grade 16 year old girl with waist long pink hair and eyes at the moment she wore her schools uniform but took favor to Gothic Lolita and victorian dresses as she was fascinated by late Victorian London but lived in Tomoe City,Honshu,Japan about 400km north from Tokyo. She was a C average grade student and possessed a crush on the most popular boy in her class she was hopeless or so she thought stood up the second the bell rang and was out before the teacher said goodbye. Kotori checked her phone on her way back - **system update 7% _\- "_** _great fuck you too"_ she muttered to her self annoyed at the update. She arrived home soon after her home was pretty modern made supposedly to look like a westerners house. She went inside kicked off her stiff shoes went to the kitchen grabbed a apple and a chocolate bar and went to her fathers shrine room. Her father is dead he dead about two years ago in the middle east as a freelancer journalist, she placed the apple down on the shrine her usual offering her father loved apples when alive. She sat down and sighed deeply and started to speak out to her father " _Hey dad how are you death treating you okay? me? I'm as perfect as can be Mom is all the way in Tokyo as a artist for some manga company i have a crush on someone who will never notice me even if I blew up the school heh yep just perfect...well I'm going to let you sleep now love you dad"_ When she finished her normal routine of talking to her father's shrine her phone vibrated - **100% system update complete Welcome-** " _finally"_ and got up and went to her room to text her friends. Well internet friends on KIK and Virtual Space she had other friends the two in her sleep otherwise she was in reality a social outcast with zero friends not to mention really anti-social since he died...Then night came she checked her phones time " **22:34"** she had to get to bed if she was to survive the next day so she text her "friends" " _hey gtg 4 da nite gn guys ttyl"_ and then read all the goodnight replies and shut her phone off and the lights

" _Evening Deus ex Machina how was your day?"_ Kortori asked when she noticed she was in the room of Deus " _hum? oh hello I have just figured out a interesting solution to a large problem"_ Deus said. Deus is the God of time and space so reality really he always wored a hood and cape so she had no idea what he really looked like. " _Watch out below! Geronimo! "_ Kotori looked up to she Murumuru falling in too a pool. When she climbed out she greeted Kotori and then Kotori asked Deus " _so whats the solution?_ " " _I found a solution to a flaw in one of my ideas and say Kotori would you like to part take in a game of 90 days?"_ He replied and asked " _A 90 day game thats pretty long but hell why not got nothing to lose"_ For some odd reason Murumuru fell to the ground laugh when she recovered she said " _Nothing to lose we'll see about that ms.G-" "MURUMURU QUIET NOW! dont worry about that Kotori just her sprouting nonsense well now I'v given you your game piece it is in the shape of your phone and I should warn you do not break it or the price is quite dire"_ Deus said sternly. She looked at him questioningly but nodded okay. " _Well the sun rises and your day must start good day next time we see each other much will have happened I think you'll grow to like your piece good bye for a couple days now"_ Deus finished saying with that she woke up

She sat up and stretched rubbing the sleep from her eye's yawning," _Well lets start the damn day so it will end as quickly as possible"_ She thought. SHe looked at her phone and toke it off the charger and when she turned it on it said - **3 new messages 1 new update complete-** A update what updated...again? when she put in her code - **1772-** in her top 4 apps on the bottom her messenger app's name had changed to - **Love messenger-**. " _What the hell is that about?_ " she tapped the icon opening the app and the first thing in it read - **Love Messages-** she tapped that and there stood the weirdest messages ever. Ten minute intervals of messages but all pertaining to her crush " _The fuck? I didn't write all this down I'm not some crazy stalker or at least I would but thats just wrong and unnatural"_. One message read - **XXXXXX wakes up and gets dress he looks good even in a school uniform sigh-** and it said 3 minutes later of that one - **XXXXXX goes down stairs and eats breakfest a big bowl of** **cereal-** " _Thats some weird shit right here"_ She thought as she switched her phone off. She got out of bed and went to take a shower when she undressed she looked at her self in the mirror " _It's not like I have a bad body my boobs are fairly big...probably because mom's half american and then my skin is nice and soft and smooth even curvy I guess I pulled a good straw from appearance but the ass stick on popularity"_ she thought about her self and then entered the shower and when she finsihed dryed off and straightened her hair putting her usual red bow tie in her hair and her school's uniform. She went downstairs said her good bye's to her dad and left for prison AKA Tomoe senor high school (home of the ronin). ON the way to school she looked at the messenger again and not ony was there a new set of messages there was one that seemed very odd - **7/27/17 Happy end come together as one-** _"Extra freaking weird"_ She thought as she saw the message. At school she sat down in class CC-4 bored she looked at the freaky messager - **XXXXXX seems happy he's telling his friends about he learned about a pop quiz in math today in first hour- _"_** _A pop quiz shit!"_ she thought knowing not only was her crush the teachers favorite student the teacher was infamous for pop quiz's when least expected so she studyed. And well the message told the truth there was a pop quiz and she did well on it do to a quick review but she did notice that her crush was looking down during much of the quiz that was different. Slightlt interested in this - **Love Messenger-** she toke a look at it everyonce and a while and what ever it said about him actually happened was this actually telling her the future and present about him to her? Then the end of the day came and she went home did her usual routine ate dinner and went to bed. - **7/27/17** **Happy end we come together forever-** not only was it weird because now she was sure it ment her and him but that was the date her father died july 7th twenty fifteen she thought holding her phone in the darkness of her room. She switched the phone off and hugged her body pillow and fell in to sleep and it brought a weird dream.

She walked down a flight of stairs in pitch black carefully taking each step. There was someone behind her she knew it was a man and he was covered in blood and held a Tanto but she knew he was friendly no fear came. " _Kotori hurry up I have to insure your safty before I can end this "_ She was still going down the steps and felt fear of being alone for some reason and said " _Yagari please you know I'm more then capable now I can help" "I...I know I just dont want just don't want to end up like those two I mean honestly you know I'd just be like hher you know how this world was made at least for us ."_ they reached the floor of the basement(?) and down a hall she saw a light and she whispered " _I know..."_ Finally inside the room it was square concrete walls a bed and blankets and lamp and some food. She looked behind her to him but even now in the light she could not see his face. He suddenly came over and kissed her pulled out and said " _I'm sorry...goodbye"_ Now she her inner feelings broke out and she cried _" Yagari! Please_ _Dont leave me alone! I love you!"_ He looked at her at the door and said " _I know and I will never leave you to be alone I promise I'll be back soon"_ and with that closed the door locking it. Falling to the ground she yelled out " _Dont leave me please! There isnt much time left !"_ she was scared,worryed,desperate, and in love but with sat there looking at the door with the feeling of loss as the light dimmed to nothingness.

She woke up sweating and crying and just cried for a half hour and when she stopped she just layed there feeling dead inside. Then her alarm clock rang forcing her to get up. She roboticly went through her morning routine and went to school. She was now checking her phone frequently even during class. Then the last bell came but she had to stay to help with something when she came back in the classroom her crush was oddly still here. She checked her phone to see if there was anything new and this was what it said - **XXXXXX is cornerd and has his thoat slashed and bleeds out DEAD END-** She snapped her head up to him and saw he too had a troubled look. He muttered " _Dammit and dead end?"_ She managed to hear this and stupidly blurted out " _Wait you can see you your this dead end thing too?"._ He snapped his head up and looked at her " _Wait...you mean you can see that I'm about die? How?!" "Good fucking going dumbass why to keep a secret well might as well fess up now"_ She thought feeling retarded " _Well uh...uh it's sorta hard to explain but my phone like tell's me about you and what you'll do"_ He looked at her for a second thinking then said casually " _Mine doesn't do that for me only shows events around me of my knowledge but with your help you can help divert this dead end possibly will you help me Kotori?"._ Taken back by his knowledge of her name he actually knew her name shyly she said _"Y-yes of course I'll help any way I can"_ He nodded and said " _Good my phone says Im supposed to be killed in the boys locker room which is where I was about to go when I saw the dead end but it won't say anything past that probably cuz Im dead"_ _"Wait your phone tells you the future too?"_ She said stupidly " _Yeah I got the Random Events Messenger come on we'll talk more later we got to go kill this guy"._ " _Wait wait what Kill?!"_ She yelped but he was already out the door into the hallway.

She ran out of the room to catch up to him but he had stopped in the middle of the hallway. She walked up to him and looked at him confused and then looked where he was looking and saw it. The figure was half covered by shadows but visibly holding a large wicked looking dagger and heavy black coat pants and boots. She quickly looked at her messenger it said - **XXXXXX is stabbed through the heart protecting me...DEAD END-** quietly she muttered " _Your future changed we need to run we can't take down this guy"_. He muttered " _Take down...I have a idea"_ And he grabbed her arm and pulled her running down the flight of stairs by them. They were running towards the indoor gym " _Uh why are we running towards where your supposed to be killed are you insane?!"_ " _I told you I have a plan as for the insane part thats debatable at times with what I've done before in the past"_ He replied back then still running " _So what is your plan?" He then said "Your going to be bait and stand outside the court circle while I take him down" "BAIT!? Oh fucking A Im going to die"_ She cried with a slight bit of fear in her voice . " _Oh calm down your not going to die I promise"_ He responded sounding exasperated.

They got to the gym and then he said " _Okay go in and stand 2 meters from the court circle got it?"_ Unsure of her self and scared for her life literally she nodded and went in. She went and stood where he told her to and waited. she checked her phone - **XXXXXX is doing something with the wires above watch out below- "** _Whats his real plan?"_ She thought. Then she heard a footstep and saw him the hunter killer he saw her and took out the dagger and started walking over to her. She backed up automatically scared. She fell to the floor tripping over her self (skill) and heard a large snap and crack. The killer who was foolishly standing beneath it looked up to the sounds and then was crushed by a back board sending blood and glass shards everywhere. Kotori cried out covering her face as it did when everything settled she looked at the back board there was blood everywhere around it even on her but her eyes caught sight of half of a phone cracked badly the screen flicked and then the phone exploded in fragments all disappearing as it did. She then saw him walking over to her he held out his hand and pulled her up. he then bowed and said " _Forgive me for making you do this and now this is all over we should properly introduce ourselves I'm Yagari Yukimori owner of the Random Events Messenger"_ Kotori bowed her head down and said " _Kotori Gasai owner of the Love or Yagari Messenger and also I have no idea what the fuck I got myself into"_ Surprised by her messengers name but said " _Hey why dont you go home and rest I'll see you soon "_ Only half listening she nodded and walked out to her home.

Once home she just went to her room not doing anything else just went to her bed. She fell asleep and found when she became aware of her presence she was standing on a platform and in a circle was 10 other people totaling 11 people counting could not make out the faces of people because everyone was shadowed in purple. It appeared she was on the first platform she looked to her side and the person by her smiled it looked like Yagari. On her right when she looked up she saw Deus he looked down at her and siad " _Surprised I am not part of you imagination I am real now on to business Welcome all I am Deus Ex Machina or just Deus I am the god of Time and Space. I have chosen you to play in a Survival game to become my successor I have chosen 12 of you but if you count you will only find 11 that is becasue first here by my left has just killed third. I will now explain the rules prize and who wins. First off your phones or diarys as you may call them have been converted in to Future messengers or diarys. What they can do is unique only to you there is no with the same piece. Now if you are to break, snap, or harm your game piece so it is permanently destroyed you will die your life force is connected to your piece so if it is harmed you are harmed. Second the winner of the game is who ever is left standing at the end when all other players are dead and they will become God of this of which then lastly through some trail and error and thought I have decide there can be two victors. If the last two players agree on dont to kill each other they can share the role of being god of this world . Now all said then the game ends July 28th of this year twenty-seventeen"_ This was insane she joined a death game this is why MuruMuru laughed at her words she had her life to lose. She saw all 10 players looking at her the smallest being a child around 10 the largest a fully grown man age she could not pick out. They were all marking her as a top target to kill. As they all started to leave one said " _Hey kid relax I'll see that nothing bad happens to you"_ and left. Then finally the last one on right was Yagari who looked at her and said " _Well looks like we're partners in the game now I'll protect you Kotori even if I'm a bit insane at times"_ He laughed at the last words. In a way it made her feel better but she knew she could'nt just kill someone she was going to die if left with out Yagari. Then the vision started to blur and she fell into a dreamless sleep...she was going to die

Chapter 1 4th and 3rd End

next chapter 2 the Explosive system bug

Okay well thanks for everyone for reading the first chapter I do promise Yuno and Yuki will show up latter but for now no and some back ground info on our two main protagonist Kotori's name means Little birds (might explain why latter why i chose his name) then Yargari Yukimori Yagari means The night to harvest and his last name means The Snow Forest well thats All i have now till I make the Character bio's chapter with 1-12 bios well bye now


End file.
